


【盾冬】流浪(pwp片段)

by THEENDOFTHELINE2019



Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEENDOFTHELINE2019/pseuds/THEENDOFTHELINE2019
Summary: 退休了的两人在瓦坎达仓促结婚后回到了布鲁克林，并且打算开着小车开始他们的公路旅行。





	【盾冬】流浪(pwp片段)

01  
史蒂夫开着车，而旁边的巴基正翘着二郎腿哼着瓦坎达的小调，曲起手指用关节敲打着扶手。几个小时后，车在路边缓缓停下。巴基俯下身解开史蒂夫的皮带，金属环扣拍打在振金手臂上，发出清脆的金属撞击声。拉下拉链，手指伸进牛仔裤里隔着底裤揉搓着还未苏醒的肉棒。巴基满意地望着逐渐湿润的布料和隆起的被包裹着的阴茎，扯下黑色的内裤边。焦急的肉棒弹了出来，深红色的龟头蹭过巴基柔软的唇瓣，留下可疑的透明液体。巴基张开嘴给史蒂夫口交，温暖的口腔包裹着性器。史蒂夫颤抖的手搭在方向盘上，另一只轻轻扯着巴基的长发，隔着发丝揉捏着巴基的后颈，仿佛在控制猫咪的行动。他看到巴基因侧着身而露出的一截后腰和低腰牛仔裤遮不住的臀沟被晌午的烈日照射着，甚至有些许反光。史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇，手顺着背脊抚摸到腰窝，一根手指插入臀缝寻找隐秘的小洞。他把座位放下，以便于接下来的活动。

02  
他们在后排做爱，肉体拍打的声音夹杂着水声奏成一首淫靡的性爱交响曲，回荡在车厢内。前面的音响还播着《  
I Love You Just A Little More》，车子随着动作的频率剧烈地震动，仿佛下一秒就会变成一堆零件。一对年轻人骑着摩托经过，敲了敲紧闭的玻璃车窗，朝着泛起白雾的窗内吹了个轻佻的口哨。快到高潮却被打断的恼怒使巴基摇下了车窗，用振金手臂在一片飞扬的尘土中对着远去的摩托车竖起中指。

03  
他们的车在路上抛锚了。史蒂夫从后备箱里拿出工具箱，穿着白色工字汗衫，蒸腾的热气使豆大的汗珠从额角滑落，融进衣服中把原本白色的布料晕染成一片半透明，贴合在完美的肉体上。巴基躺在后排的皮制座位上，双手垫着头部，小腿挂在窗外轻轻晃动。他咬着嘴里快融化的薄荷糖，眯着眼睛瞄着在外面忙活的史蒂夫。真辣，他想，刚才喝下去的水仿佛被蒸发完似的，喉咙干涩得要命，隆起的喉结上下滚动，被压在车前盖上来一发似乎不错。  
……  
现在巴基像那种火辣的卖车女郎那样，撅着屁股趴在车前盖上。宽松的短袖被撩起至锁骨，挺起的乳粒紧贴在被阳光晒到发热的金属上。下半身被脱到仅剩一条半脱不脱的内裤，松紧带正好卡在臀尖，在前面阻挡着性器的释放。巴基难受地扭动着腰肢，却被史蒂夫拍了一巴掌翘起的臀瓣。  
……  
史蒂夫掐着巴基的窄腰狠狠地挺进已经扩张好的小穴，俯身咬住巴基的耳垂缓慢又精准地碾压着敏感点，哈出的热气打在巴基的后颈和耳后。“我真想在1944年的时候把你压在军队的坦克上操到失声哭泣，告诉他们你是队长的男孩，是史蒂夫的男孩。”

04  
他们来到了加油站，打算在旁边简陋的汽车旅馆住一宿。炎热抽走了人们的灵魂。吱呀叫着却扇不出什么风的风扇钉在发黄的墙体上，史蒂夫走到柜台前，把几张纸币按在柜台上，“要一间双人房。”前台抬起懒散的眼皮望了他们一眼，在本子上潦草地写了几笔，从柜筒里随便拿起一条钥匙拍在桌上，又低下头来仿佛快要睡着。他们来到房间门口，钥匙还未插入锁孔，巴基灵活的手臂便缠上史蒂夫的腰，啃咬着史蒂夫的唇。情欲的赤焰点燃了干燥的空气，史蒂夫呼吸愈发粗重，利索地开门锁门，便抱着巴基倒在床上——幸好床并不太硬。他们在床上度过了一个晚上，到处都沾着不知道是谁抑或是混合的体液和润滑液，浑身湿黏黏的，情欲的味道弥漫在房间的每一处。也许是精力太过旺盛，凌晨还被隔壁房敲了敲墙。两人楞了一会，史蒂夫埋在巴基沾满精液的胸前闷声笑着，而巴基胸腔发出的震动也通过两人接触的地方传递。笑声混杂着水声与呻吟声断断续续地响着，住在隔壁的房客愤怒地砸了一下脆弱的墙体，些许灰尘从天花板上飘落，融在灯光和液体里。于是他们笑得更欢了。史蒂夫吻住巴基上扬的嘴角，“小混蛋。”巴基喘着气笑道，“史蒂薇你学坏了。”“都是你教我的。”

05  
巴基佯装恼怒地对正在开车的史蒂夫抱怨，“我为什么会在酷暑时跟你这个小混球一起流浪而不抱着我的小羊羔在树荫底下睡觉？”史蒂夫头也不回，“因为我抓住你了。”一只手搭上巴基的手，与他十指相扣，手指轻轻抠挖着巴基的手心，指纹与深深浅浅的掌纹融合到一起。


End file.
